Surrender
by GabisSoares
Summary: Once again my boyfriend Natsu Dragneel is leaving to see his best childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss. I should not be bothered by this, but i hoped he could find some time to stay with me. Your girlfriend. PS: Sorry for grammatical errors. I'm Brazilian and I do not speak English so much.


**Lucy**

Once again my boyfriend Natsu Dragneel is leaving to see his best childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss. I should not be bothered by this, but I hoped he could find some time to stay with me. Your girlfriend.

I walked the streets of Magnolia heading towards the Fairy Tail Café. I knew I'd find my friend Levy there. Our daily routine. I walked through the doors into the room. I went to our table, located in one of the corners on the outside.

\- Ohayo, Lu-chan. How are you? - Levy asked, then turned his face to an irritated face. – Don't tell me he's with Lisanna again. - I smiled bitterly.

Even though she was dating Natsu, it had been a week since she'd seen him at home. Not to mention the days that we ran into the halls of college. Living with him and not seeing him was only making things difficult. Although my friends talked so much that I should ignore him once or for all or give a lesson, I could not stop him from seeing his friend.

I confess I was extremely jealous of all these encounters they had, but I knew it was just friendship. Her older sister and my friend Mirajane made it very clear that Lisanna no longer feels for the pink. Or she would not be engaged to Bickslow.

\- Lucy, you need to do something about it. You can not keep falling as much as the asshole is missing your dear friend. - Levy said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

 **[...]**

After talking for a long time, I was able to distract myself a lot and finally put my thoughts in order. Natsu and I need to have a serious conversation or it will be very difficult to deal with everything that is happening.

I opened the door to our apartment and noticed that there was movement on the second floor, more specifically in our room. I climbed suspiciously and before I saw anything, Natsu left the room while he closed the buttons of his social shirt.

\- Oh, Luce. I thought you were going to be late for your meeting with Levy. - He gave me a quick kiss and then ran downstairs. He seemed to be leaving. With Lisanna, again?

\- No, we did not take that much time today. I commented that I had to solve a problem, so we said goodbye. - He looked at me confused, but then he smiled again. - I think we need ... - He interrupted me.

\- Can we talk later? Lisanna and I are scheduled to meet and I'm already late. - One more quick kiss and here I am alone again.

I gasped in anger, watching the weather. Natsu Dragneel was avoiding me to stay with his dear friend while I'm worried about our relationship alone.

I went into our room and decided to give myself some time alone. Since he spends so much time with his friend, he will not mind spending time with my friends. I removed one of my most beautiful dresses from the closet, then sent a message to Levy.

 **From:** Lucy **To:** Levy-chan

 _"Party tonight?"_

 **From:** Levy-chan **To:** Lucy

 _"Sure. See you in 30 minutes?"_

As always understanding. I sent a positive reply and soon began to pack. Minutes later, she was promptly dressed and dressed. As I imagined, Natsu was busy with his dear childhood friend.

I left our apartment and made my way to the meeting point. Tonight we would go to the Edolas Club. Levy insisted that we walk past the place Natsu would surely be with Lisanna. Although I did not plan to bother him, I let Levy lead me. My goal tonight was to have fun, with or without Dragneel.

 **Natsu**

\- You know how Bickslow is, Natsu. He really was persistent all this time. - Lisanna spoke and I could not help but smile.

I was happy to finally review my childhood friend and also know how happy she is. It made me remember how happy I was too. Thinking about it, I checked the hours on my watch. Luce always calls me to know where I am. Why was it different today?

\- Lucy has not called yet? - Lis asked, already deciphering my thoughts. I nodded, already getting annoyed. Something happened.

Awareness fell on me as I remembered what had happened in the afternoon. Lucy did not look very happy and wanted to talk to me.

Suddenly, as if my mind were playing tricks on me, I felt the scent of my Luce. I directed my eyes to the location of the fountain and I could see a blonde very much like my blonde passing with Levy.

\- Natsu, is not that Lucy? - Lis asked as I got up and headed toward them.

I thought it was really my mind to play a part on me, because I did not see any more signs of Lucy in front of me. However, something started to bother me. Lisanna appeared beside me and handed me my cell phone and my wallet.

\- Just go... We'll talk later. - She smiled as she followed her usual path. Suddenly she turned back. - I think you need to talk to Luce. As a girl, I know how she must miss spending time with you. - She smiled again and left.

It was not long before I made my way to my apartment running and hoping to find Lucy, as I always do. Caught in the sketch of his book and greeted me with the most beautiful smile.

\- Luce? - I yelled as I opened the door. All anxiety becoming tension.

The environment around me was quiet, lackluster. I called a few more times as I scanned each room. I walked up to the bedroom hoping she was just sleeping. A mistake. In fact, it was Lucy whom I saw passing near the Cafe. I made my way to the only place she could go on a Friday night.

 **Lucy**

Levy was extremely excited. The confused look sketched by Natsu made her completely satisfied. According to her, now he would worry. Anyway, we leave this subject aside and allow ourselves to dance and drink.

We were on the dance floor when I spotted an almost unrecognizable orange hair. I approached the individual.

\- Loke? - He turned serious until he grinned and pulled me into a hug. A great childhood friend.

\- Do not tell me that Lucy Heartfilia now enjoys parties like that. - He smirked as he pulled me away from his arms.

I pulled him up to where Levy was waiting for me and introduced him to her. We headed to a table and chatted excitedly for a while while sipping on some drink. Levy had already disappeared from my point of view accompanied by a brunette. She would certainly approach the short girl with several questions about her disappearance. As I talked to Loke and probably took the sixth dose of the evening, I felt the state of drunkenness begin to affect me. Loke laughed as I curled up the words, yet at no moment did he leave me alone.

I got up trying to get out and take a taxi to take me to my apartment. Loke got up right away and put one of his arms around my waist.

\- I'll go with you, princess. Let's go. - He spoke as he led me out of the Edolas Club.

As I walked through the doors, I came across the ones I least expected to find at this moment. Natsu Dragneel looked at me extremely uncomfortable. He came up to me and pulled me away from Loke's arms.

My childhood friend stared at him in confusion. He turned his eyes to me waiting for me to explain. I pulled myself out of Natsu's arms, went to Loke and hugged him.

\- It was good to see Loke again. Let's book any day to catch up. - I briefly kissed her cheek and then motioned for a taxi passing. I walked in, accompanied by an extremely irritated but very silent pink.

I decided not to say anything and enjoy the lightness of mind due to the drinks I took. I sent word to Levy that she was going home and that she had fun with her new case. I let Natsu pay the cab fare as I drove to our apartment.

I tried not to stress or bother with everything that had happened in the last days. So I went up to our room, knowing he was following me. I went in and went to the bathroom.

 **Natsu**

Lucy had been in the bathroom for a long time and it only bothered me more. It seemed she was ignoring me. While I waited for him to return to the room, I changed the clothes I wore into the most comfortable sweatpants and sat on the edge of our bed.

She wriggled out of the towel and temptingly wet. The droplets of water trickled down her face, walked down her collarbone, and slipped between her breasts making me almost lose consciousness and control. Right now, I noticed how hot she looked and how much she missed me all this time I've been away. I knew I was wrong, but she did not seem to mind.

I confess I still hoped she would complain about my disappearances, my detachment, however, she remained sympathetic and smiling. This only made me even more annoyed to find her at the Club and accompanied by an unknown man. I saw her get a set of sleeping clothes and go back to the bathroom to change, still silent.

Soon she returned and lay down on the bed without speaking to me. It bothered me too much. Especially when she got her cell phone and started messaging with someone. The smile on her face did not imply that it was some of her friends and most likely her friend.

\- Luce? - I asked, trying to get his attention.

She sobered again, placed her cell phone on the nightstand on her right, and then settled into bed.

\- I do not want to talk today. If you can understand, thank you. - She spoke sharply.

Not even. I want to talk today. We need to talk today.

\- Lucy ... - I called out in a higher tone, noting only that I had already spoken. She got up and left the room, slamming the door. Realizing that she had walked toward the kitchen.

\- Who was that redhead? - I asked nervously. She knocked on the kitchen counter and I could see she tensed.

\- What is it now? You can go out and disappear with your friends while I stay here waiting to return you know the time. - She sighed heavily.

\- You were aware all this time of where I was and never bothered or complained. - How could I know?

\- DO YOU NEED TO CLAIM? - She shouted, stepped out of the kitchen and before heading her way to any place in the house, she turned and stared at me deeply.

\- You were with Lisanna this whole week, and in the meantime, I was always at your disposal when you returned. You always left too early and came back too late until you were no longer in the mood to stay with your dear friend. - She rubbed her temples. - It's not her fault, Natsu. It's yours. It's your fault that you did not notice that you were letting me down all this time. - I interrupted her.

\- I didn't let you go, I always came back to you, Luce. Even so, you get irritated and leave without giving me satisfaction. When I meet you, you are accompanied by a supposed childhood friend. - I spoke completely changed.

Her face flushed and it was not because she was embarrassed. Lucy Heartfilia was angry and ready to express all her feelings.

\- I do not want to compare what you feel for me to the affection you have for her, Natsu. But I'm not sure if you care about me as you've ever cared. - She finished speaking and turned her back to me.

I was withdrawing from the kitchen when I held her by the arm. He hated fighting with her, especially for stupid reasons that got to that point.

\- Luce ... - I was surprised to take a slap in my hand causing me to release his arm.

The smell of tears in the air signaled that she was crying and judging from her lowered head, hiding her gaze from mine, only confirmed everything.

\- You know what, Natsu. Why do not you go look for Lisanna one more time while I stay here waiting for you to come back and pretend again that everything's okay? - She walked over to the coat-rack, located in front of and near the exit of the house. He grabbed an overcoat, put it on, and then left me alone.

 **[...]**

The room clock was eight o'clock in the morning, and Lucy had not returned. Since she left, I could not sleep. Turning around as far as I could, without finding a position that would make me comfortable.

\- Where are you, Luce? - I asked myself, knowing I would not get an answer.

I was scared to hear, then the door to the apartment was opened. Instinctively, I rushed toward her and analyzed every move she made. His body tensed as he noticed I was around, his arms stretching as he leaned his coat over his coat, his tired posture, and his swollen eyes showing that he had cried for maybe all night.

I approached her trying to make contact with her, or at least not to be ignored. He hated fighting with her.

\- Don't worry. I'll leave your coffee ready in time to go to college. - She began to work skillfully on our breakfast.

After serving the table, she took a cup of coffee and left the kitchen. At the end of the hall, I could hear her stop walking.

\- You can go to college alone. I told Levy I'd miss it today. - Then the footsteps made themselves present and indicated that she was going to the room.

I drank my coffee quickly and in an attempt to let the weather cool between the two of us, I went to college. Maybe during my day off from work, everything would be settled.

 **Lucy**

I woke up listening to the sound of pans falling and screams of curse. She knew Natsu would be up to something, but she still did not want to see him. I looked at the clock trying to see what time it was setting and because of the lack of light in the room, I could not see. I looked at the bedroom window and could see that it was already dark. I probably slept all afternoon.

\- Why do you have to be so noisy? - I mumbled as I walked towards the bathroom to bathe.

On the way, I was surprised by more noises downstairs. I was curious about what he might be doing. With that, I turned toward the exit of the room and as I passed the hallway, the house seemed to be the way I left it in the morning, except for the possible mess that Natsu was doing.

I walked slowly down the stairs as I tried not to catch her attention, but then again I was surprised. The decor of the room was out of the ordinary. The living room had the sofas wide apart, making room for a coffee table with two lighted candles, plates, cutlery and two bowls arranged in an organized manner.

\- Oh, I did not know you were awake. - Natsu entered the room with a covered tray. The smell looked appetizing, maybe because I had not eaten anything.

He set the tray on the table, sat down, and looked in my direction. His gaze seemed pleading, maybe he wanted to redeem himself or was simply acting as if nothing had happened.

I decided to be mature and I accompanied him. He smiled when I finally sat down in front of him. He served the food he had cooked and soon we ate dinner. Everything was silent, uncomfortable for both parties until I felt something go through my legs under the table.

I wiggled my legs thinking it might be an impression, but the velvety sensation passed through my legs again. I lay on my stomach as I lifted the towel on the table. I was surprised to see that the source of my fright was a rather exotic cat.

I looked at Natsu who had not bothered at all with my agitation, just as if he knew what was happening. His smile only confirmed my thinking.

\- I would deliver this present after dinner, when we finally made up, but I see the present was eager to meet you. - He smiled and then approached me.

He began to caress the cat in my lap. His blue hairs were so exotic, to the point of making me question the authenticity of the color. The big cat eyes stared at me as if they knew how sad I felt. I caressed him until I noticed tears rolling down my face. That surprised Natsu.

\- Oh, don't Luce. Don't cry, please. - He moved closer to me and pulled me into a hug. - Please. Scream at me, insult me. Do anything but cry. - He held me in his embrace and I could see, as I felt tears streaming down my shoulder, that he was crying too.

I pulled away from his embrace so I could look him in the eye. He kept his head down without looking directly at me. I tried to lift her head, but I was hindered.

\- Sorry, Luce. I did not mean to make you sad. - He sobbed, shedding more tears. - Really, I did not mean to make you feel abandoned. I just ... - I hugged him trying to comfort him.

It's amazing how I can not stay so angry with him for so long. I hugged him and stroked his pink hair. My fingers passed gently between the strands and in no time, he soon calmed down.

\- I must love you very much, otherwise I would not bear all this instability you give me. - I laughed at him for what he had said.

I felt him pull away from my embrace and then our gaze met. The passionate look that I've been waiting for so long finally appeared. He approached me and still with his eyes locked on mine, he sealed our lips.

The heat exhaled by our bodies mingled with the warmth of our lips, especially as I opened my mouth, allowing her tongue to enter my mouth and our kiss deepened. I knew I could not resist this man, even when I was hurt by him, a smile was enough to forget the reason for our quarrels.

He pulled me into his lap, moving his lips away from mine so we could breathe quickly before kissing again. I linked my legs to his waist and felt my body lifted off the floor. He kept kissing me as he climbed the stairs toward our bedroom.

I felt my body propped up on the bed and soon he lowered his kisses down my neck, moving toward my collarbone. She made a path with small bites toward the valley of my breasts. I lifted my torso as he began to climb up my blouse. His hands ran all over my body and I could only respond with groans. I ran my hands through his hair and instinctively pulled him closer to kiss him once more.

\- Luce, I love you so much. - He spoke between our kisses.

I took advantage of his surrender and finally I changed our positions, getting now on top. He growled as he felt the touch between our intimacies. I could feel extremely oiled, just with your kisses. The longing I felt for her affection, for her hands running through my body. She missed feeling and making love to him.

\- I love you more. - I finally gave in, not knowing how we stopped here, or why we were fighting.

I just knew that I was completely in love with this incredible idiot and could not help it.


End file.
